Naruto's Video Diary
by weirdchick101
Summary: Naruto makes a video diary, and he has a lot of things to say. Naughty things that is. Lessons in horniness and multiple Naruto pairings coming up !
1. Intro

**AN:Does it look like I own Naruto ?**

**Genre:Romance/Humor**

**Rated M+ for: Explicit Content.**

**Video Diary**

**Summary: Here's Naruto video diary and the other genin arouse him somehow.**

Here's a fanfiction of Naruto doing a video diary. But, he'll say some naughty things about the other genins. ( Yaoi.) Naruto'll say what turns him on about Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kankuro, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. No, it won't be Iruka because he's like a father to him. Plus, the blonde will jack-off and finger himself while doing the whole thing.

Kankuro modifies Crow to use him as a sex toy. Kiba wants Naruto on a leash, Naruto likes Jiraiya's big C, and many things about Kakashi. This is a preview. Please R&R, Bye !


	2. Horny Lessons

**AN:Does it look like I own Naruto ?**

**Genre:Romance/Humor**

**Rated M+ for: Explicit Content.**

**Video Diary**

**Summary: Here's Naruto video diary and the other genin arouse him somehow. I'll try not to make Naruto a whore, I'll making multiple pairings.**

**Chapter One: Horniess**

Naruto's POV:

* * *

I can't believe I'm making a video diary of me naked, sitting in front of a camera. Well, here's it goes.

You see, somehow I get really horny over the strangest thought, and things I don't mean to think about. For example, I was in the hotsprings with Pervy Sage yesterday after training, and I accidentally got a glimpse at his dick. I did'nt mean to look, but it was massive ! It was like the titantic and I wanted to be one of the passengers, heh. He caught me staring at it, and asked me if I was okay.

I nodded yes. It was very long and big, and I wanted it to drill me senseless, hard, fast, nonstop. How could I be attracted to a 50-year old, I mean I did this before a couple of times since we go to the hot springs after training as usual, but I was curious. So, he liked my Sexy Jutsu a lot, so I transformed into a naked woman when we were in the hot springs. Pervy Sage looked very horny when he got out of the spring. I changed back to my regular form and followed him when he was behind a tree, masturbating. My mouth went agape and I went back to the spring, kinda weirded out.

He came back, saying, " I know you followed me, Naruto." I blushed, backing away as Pervy Sage got back in the water, smirking. " Look, kid. " He slowly moved over. " I might need to look at that seal again." I slighlt gasped as he wrapped his hands around my waist, we both got out of the water, with Pervy Sage on top. " Hmm, Naruto. You need to loosen up a little." He started to rub my thigh and stomach, I moaned, while being flipped over. " So, you like my giant cock, don't you ? Well, you will need another bath after this." He layed on top of me, my face between his legs. " You know what's my research is ? " I gave no answer, staring at the large ' tool ' in front of me. " Here it goes." He started stroking his giant member rough and quickly, I felt getting hard, seeing precum from Jiraiya's cock. Soon, he came on my face, I gave a slight yelp, cum on my right cheek.

" Oh, sorry." Pervy Sage came to me face to face and licked it off, I moaned again. I was flipped over again, Pervy Sage warning me. " Spread your legs, and relax. It'll hurt, but it'll get better soon." I moaned loudly when his cock entering me slowly, thrusting into me back and forth, going faster.

I shouted, telling him to go faster. He did, Pervy Sage's colossal dick banging me crazy. I felt his hot seed in me, but he kept going, cumming over and over again. He then pulled out of me, cock covered in seed. " Sorry for coming in you." Cum oozed out of my entrance, I told him it was okay. He grabbed my head and took it to his member. " Go on, I know you want to." I did, licking every drop of seed on it. I pulled away, getting flipped over again, feeling soft and wet inside me...I was getting rimmed.

Man, that was fun.

* * *

I adjusted the camera, and explained the rest of the story.

* * *

Kakashi and Jiraiya sat with agaped mouths, with Kakashi turning to the toad sage.

" You did what with Naruto ? " The man glared with threatening eyes.

" What, he wanted to know my research, and...here you goes ! " The toad sage nervously replied.

" Why, you little---"

" _Man, that story gotten me horny." _Naruto on the video said as his hand moved to his lower body, until the boy spreaded his legs open, his fingering inside his entrance, deep. " _Ahhh, oh, shit. Yes. repeated grunts ..." _Naruto moaned louder, his fingering becoming rougher.

" Stop, Naruto. You don't what you're---" Jiraiya was stopped by Naruto's coming, seed all over the floor.

" Damn, this kid's a natural." Kakashi lifted his eye. " I'm surprised how horny he can get."

* * *

Naruto's POV:

The other time was with Kakashi-sensei, when he was invited over my house. He said it was a private tutoring lesson. He asked if he could use the shower so we could clean up, but I got surprised when he told me it'll be faster if we both got in.

" Naruto, we're both males. We both have ' certain things', in case you want me to show you if you don't know what I'm talking." Kakashi spoke, starting to open his fly. I nodded as a response to say I knew. " Now, let's get in the shower, so we can start the lesson." We both walked into the bathroom, with Kakashi undressing, with his back facing me. I noticed his toned back, my eyes following his hands to his pants, I blushed when he wore a black jockstrap, his perky ass facing me.

" Naruto, what are you staring at ? " Kakashi, bent over, smiling at me while turning around. " Is it my ass that arouses you ? "

" Oh, umm, no, Kakashi-sensei ! Not at all ! " I stammered, facing him in the eyes.

" Well, a ninja must have protection, too. Is it too much ? "

" Yes, Kakashi-sensei ! It's too revealing, and---"

" It's sexy, right ? " Kakashi spoke, I shutted up. " I mean, seeing my bare behind is one you'd never expect to see right ? " My face grew redder. " Well, what are you waiting for ? Get undressed, or I'm doing for you. " Kakashi walked over, quickly removing my clothes until I just wore boxers.

" On second thought, we don't want our clothes to be wet, right ? " Kakashi removed his jockstrap, right in front of me. I blinked out of shock. " Come on, Naruto. Seeing another man's penis surprises you ? " No answer. " Anyway, for our training, you have two options..." He stood behind me, naked, removing my boxers. " You can either be wet by the shower, or by me. Better yet, both. " Kakashi-sensei picked me up, both of us getting in the shower. He turned on the shower, getting wet along with me, on top. " First Lesson: Have you ever get certain feelings ? " I nodded. " Okay, have you ever gotten, aroused by something or someone ? " I nodded no. " Stop lying, just right now, you were staring at my smooth, soft, tight ass." Kakashi grappled my hard-on with his hand, getting the right answer. " See, Naruto. You could've told me. Man, this water feels good on your hole when you're on all four. Let me show you." I was flipped over, hot water lightly heating my tender hole. I moaned. We both got out of the water, turning the shower off.

I dried off, with a towel around my waist, while Kakashi-sensei done the same, except he did'nt wear a towel.

" Kakashi-sensei, put a towel, please ! " I shouted when he grinned.

" Sighs Naruto, you've a lot to learn. " Kakashi-sensei followed me to my room. " Next lesson: Did you ever masturbated before ? " I nodded no, Kakashi-sensei assuming I was lying again.

" You know you do, and I'll show you." He grasped his member, stroking it. Kakashi-sensei stood between my legs, as I sat up. He kept going on, sitting on my lap, so I could'nt move, until then, he came on my stomach, I moaned to the heat the liquid gave. " It's okay, Naruto, I do it everytime I read Make-Out Paradise. It's natural." He licked the cum off as I lied back on my bed, Kakashi next to me.

**AN: The next lesson's coming up, with Kankuro's private moments, Crow x Naruto !**


End file.
